


They're out to get you

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Who References, Domestic Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was probably not a good idea to let Percy watch that show</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're out to get you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'Shadows'
> 
> Once again I didn't have the time to pester my sweet beta. I should get in gear a bit quicker soon.
> 
> Too many Doctor Who references. If you don’t know the show, this will probably not make much sense. Sorry?

Yawning, Arthur reached for the remote control and switched the TV off. 

There was some weak protest, but they had been binge-watching their favourite show since 6 pm and if they were honest, everyone had fought sleep in the past hour. 

“We got the whole weekend, we can continue tomorrow.” Gwaine scrambled up, stretched and then scratched his chest. “Come on, Percy, let’s go to bed.”

Merlin reluctantly folded the fleece throw he had snuggled with for the bigger part of the evening and yawned widely. “Good idea.”

“You’ve had your chance, my friend, you rather took blondie over there.” Gwaine mock-pouted. “And with this,” he gestured towards Percy who still hadn’t moved, “my bed is pretty full, you know?”

Arthur and Merlin laughed. 

“I meant…”

“I know what you meant.” Gwaine grinned.

Percy had finally scrambled up and belatedly noticed that he was still holding on to a pillow, which he now quickly put back on the couch. “After you.”

They made their way out of the living room and when they were in the middle of the hallway that lead to their bedrooms, the light bulb gave in and with a ‘bang’ it went dark.

“Hey,” Arthur said, “who turned out the lights?”

Gwaine and Merlin laughed but Percy made a sound that could very well be considered a squeak. 

“Turn it back on!” he demanded.

“The light bulb fizzled out, I can’t. And I’m not going to change it at 3 in the morning just because you big baby are afraid of the shadows.”

“The…shadows?”

“Yes,” Merlin threw in, his tone of voice way too happy. “Plural. You better count yours when we reach the rooms.”

Gwaine chuckled but then got all serious. “If you have more than one…it was nice to know you.” 

Percy squeaked again and sprinted to their room where he immediately turned on all the lights he could find. 

Arthur and Merlin were laughing really hard but Gwaine just sighed. “There goes my sleep. He will sit in the bed and refuse to turn off the lights until the sun comes up.”

“Next time, we better have a Scooby-Do-marathon or something.” Arthur suggested.

“Really, Arthur? A cartoon show about ghost hunters?” Gwaine threw him a look that was worthy of Uncle Gaius. 

“Alright. But at least we should keep in mind to not let him watch Doctor Who at this time of night.”

“At least not the episode in the library.” Merlin nodded. “Come on, I’m tired.” He yawned again and pulled Arthur to their room.


End file.
